Shirt Thief
by Alodis
Summary: Robin sait enfin pourquoi toutes ses chemises disparaissent... OS fluff sans prétention. Enjoy !


Hello chers OQers !

J'avais abandonné l'écriture, ayant trop de doutes sur mon style etc...mais l'hiatus et les spoilers n'aidant en rien, j'ai tout de même réussi à finir cet OS que j'ai commencé il y a déjà quelque temps.

C'est du pur fluff, un petit OS qui j'espère ne sera pas trop lourd à digérer ;)

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

~ Rien n'est à moi, j'emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir et le votre puis je rends à ABC et aux créateurs ~

* * *

La petite ville de Storybrooke commençait doucement à s'éveiller. Un nouveau jour, sans menace aucune après la défaite de Zelena. Chacun respirait avec bonheur cette légèreté et cette liberté à sa manière. Qu'il était bon de sortir de chez soi sans avoir peur, de pouvoir prendre son café chez Granny's en toute relaxation.

Mais cette vague d'air frais n'avait pas été le seul changement. En effet, de nombreux rapprochements s'étaient effectués en secret. Ruby et le Dr Whale passaient désormais tout leur temps libre ensemble, Tinkerbell échangeait de longs regards avec un certain homme aux yeux bruns qui le lui rendait bien, tandis que la relation entre Regina et Robin en avait surpris plus d'un. On ne s'ennuyait jamais à Storybrooke. Toujours quelque chose à raconter, à dévoiler, à prouver.

Dans la rue Mifflin, le manoir immense et immaculé blanc de la Reine se retrouvait désormais occupé par quatre personnes. Henry, qui alternait entre l'appartement d'Emma et le manoir, Regina qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse ainsi qu'un certain voleur aux yeux bleus et son petit garçon.

La cohabitation au début fut un peu chaotique mais l'habitude prit rapidement le dessus et chacun put prendre ses marques. Henry et Roland s'entendaient plus que Regina ne l'avait espérer, il fallait avouer que le fait que son compagnon ne soit autre que Robin Hood lui-même aidait beaucoup. L'adolescent regardait sa mère avec une sagesse bien trop grande pour son âge, il l'admirait pour le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Sa rédemption, le choix de son cœur. Il en était très fier.

Ce matin, accompagné de Roland, il avait pris le chemin des cours. Le petit garçon ne cessait d'être émerveillé à chaque nouvelle chose qu'il découvrait et le sourire qui illuminait son visage ne pouvait que faire craquer les personnes autour de lui. La timidité de Roland avait peu à peu disparue au fur et à mesure qu'il s'adaptait à son école. Il avait des amis de son âge et s'amusait inconsciemment comme un enfant seul savait le faire.

Le calme régnait dans le manoir en leur absence. Toutefois un certain voleur cherchait activement quelque chose qui lui appartenait et sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main.

« Chérie tu as vu ma chemise ? » lança-t-il du couloir alors que la jeune femme se trouvait dans la salle de bain fermée.

Robin revint vers la salle de bain, pour entendre ce que sa compagne allait dire.

« Soit plus précis ! » demanda Regina de l'autre coté de la porte.

« Bleue, en flanelle…celle que je porte tout le temps… » indiqua l'homme, confus du pourquoi elle voulait plus de précision alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que la bleue était sa préférée.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, dévoilant la brunette un sourire coquin aux lèvres et ne portant que la dite-chemise qui lui tombait à mi-cuisse.

« Ça ne me dit rien… » fit-elle avec un moue innocente et des yeux plein de malice.

Robin ne put qu'en rire doucement tandis que son regard appréciateur dessinait les courbes de ses jambes pour remonter à son visage.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais l'impression que toutes mes chemises disparaissaient » pointa-t-il toujours l'air amusé. « Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu les aimes tant…. »

Elle s'avança, féline vers lui alors que son expression malicieuse de transformait en un sourire.

« Elles ont ton odeur, l'odeur de la forêt et j'aime ça… » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, leurs regards toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. « Maintenant, si tu veux la récupérer…. » continua-t-elle, défiante et provocatrice. « Il va falloir venir la chercher…si t'es un homme… »

Sans plus attendre, il l'attira à lui, rentrant dans son jeu et dans un faible effort pour se débattre, elle ne fit que se retourner alors qu'il la plaquait contre son torse. Regina éclata de rire, un son qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre, empli de bonheur. Amoureuse, elle rayonnait de joie.

Elle se blottit davantage contre lui alors que son souffle caressait sa joue et que ses mains commençaient à défaire les boutons lentement.

« On va passer un marché… » susurra-t-il à la jolie brune dans ses bras.

« Je suis ouverte à toute proposition… » répondit Regina en laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme.

L'ancien voleur huma l'espace d'un instant, l'odeur du shampooing qu'elle utilisait avant de définir les termes du marché.

« A ma mort, je te léguerai toutes mes chemises… »

Il sut que ce n'était pas la chose à dire lorsqu'elle s'était raidie dans son étreinte et qu'elle essaya de s'en dégager. Il se fustigea intérieurement et la tourna vers lui avant de prendre tendrement son visage entre ses mains.

« Hey hey hey…regarde-moi » la pria Robin alors qu'elle se réconfortait dans la chaleur de ses paumes.

Elle leva les yeux et la certitude qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas y était lisible dans les siens.

« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de partir mon amour… »

Ses pouces caressaient doucement ses joues tandis qu'il se voulait de la rassurer.

« J'ai encore beaucoup trop de souvenirs à faire avec toi et de chemises à chercher… » lui garantit-il, sincère, les yeux bleus noyés dans ceux chocolat de la femme qu'il aimait.

Son intention fut réussie puisqu'elle esquissa un léger sourire à l'évocation des chemises.

Son besoin de le sentir vivant la submergea et elle l'embrassa avec une tendresse et un amour qu'elle ne croyait jamais pouvoir ressentir à nouveau. Lorsque l'air manqua et qu'il reposa son front contre le sien, les mots qu'il prononça même si elle les avait maintes fois entendu, firent battre son cœur plus rapidement et la vague d'émotions qui l'habitait la forcèrent à lui communiquer dans l'étreinte de leurs corps, de leurs bouches ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire et la chemise tomba en un froissement au sol….

FIN.


End file.
